KID's Curiousity
by Aninur
Summary: Kid has been curious of something, but what is it? Find out by reading.
Kaito hung his head low, searching for lots of ways to find out _the true identity of his Tantei-kun._ It wasn't because he wants to meet again so badly. He was just curious behind all that boy's intelligence. His reasons that he act differently infront of him during heist he every attend.

"BAKAITO!" Kaito jumped startled, almost toppling his notes on his desk which he caught it just almost. He glance back to Aoko who was clearly annoyed at him for no reason. "What is it, Aoko..." Kaito talked, didn't even want to argue with her again today. He put his notes back on the desk, still waiting for a response.

"Just wondering what you are doing. You had been dazing out lately." Aoko said worriedly. Kaito chuckled by how concerned his best friend could be. "What's with that laugh!?" Aoko exclaimed.

"Oh it was just nothing you know. I had a thought of something, it's just scratching behind the back. But never the less, it's gone now." At the point, Kaito raised a smile at her which automatically cause Aoko to smile also. Aoko gave him a big pat on the back, almost causing Kaito lean over his desk.

"Well, as long you are okay, Aoko seems okay also." Aoko lit up and walked away from Kaito. He deeply sighed and slided himself into a tired position, expanding covering the whole desk of his. Kaito went back to the thoughts of to see who was actually __Tantei-kun_._ It could've been similar to that great detective from that clock tower heist, but he wasn't sure.

Kaito end up staring outside the window. Completely confused in what he should do. But in a blink, he had a great plan.

Conan came walking from his school. He looks exhausted just by how trouble some those kids sometimes. They always end up in something so big. That scientist wouldn't even help him to keep the kids out of trouble. Man, what a day for him. And it's already night.

He kept strolling down at the streets which is completely deserted, coming closer to the Agency. Although, a suspicious person, which his one of hands in his pocket, put in a a letter inside the mail box of Kogoro Mouri. He wore a black jacket and dark jeans with a hat covering his eyes. Conan already came close to him, getting a kiddy act.

"Sir, who are you?" Conan talked childishly. The person looked down at Conan, and grinned.

"Do you really wanna know?" He slowly talked in a low tone. Conan felt something bad was gonna happen. And it will happen right now.

As soon Conan tried to called out for help, the person grabbed his mouth which stopped his mouth from talking. Only mumbling sounds came from the kid. "Bad kids shouldn't scream, __Tantei-kun_._ " Conan smelled something so strong, that instantly knocked him out. And like that, the person brought him to his house, that might be his prediction...

Conan woke up with a slight nausea on his bed. He grasp his head while prying his eyes open to see where he was. He blink a few times. It's his house. _The Kudo's household._

Conan sat up, wondering why he was here until he saw someone with a blue blouse with few buttons loosened, white trousers and a monocle. He stand so close to Conan, letting him to look to that person. Conan eyes widen. It's Kaito Kid.

"So, Metantei-san. _Who actually are you?"_ He smirk as he grasp Conan's shoulder and pinned him down to his bed, flinching. Kaito's smirk got wider. Conan halfheartedly smiled, just thinking what he will do next to him.

"I-I am just a kid. What are you talking about?" Conan stammered as Kaito tighten his grip harder on him, causing him to wince.

"You liar. Something is hiding from you. No child can be smarter than you. You're different, and you know that. Countless times you encounter me and yet you're the one I always meet at the end. Waiting for another battle to begin. That's why I treat you differently by other kids. It will be nice to tell me who you are," he pushed his face closer to the kid, only inches away between their face. " _Conan-kun?"_

Chills ran up Conan's spine by his deep, quite seductive tone. He gulped, sweating hard. He tried not tell his true identity. He didn't want to. But how close Kaito Kid was infront of him, he was led to a serious problem. Blushing infront of him. His heart pounded, and could be more than his normal heart rate.

"W-who knows?" What a stupid answer Conan gave him. He averted his eyes away from and back to him. Kaito's smirk died down. He was not satisfied with that answer.

" _Tantei-kun_. If you're not going to answer, let's see how long can you hold your breath." Conan wanted to part his lips but Kaito let his mouth on his. Conan was shocked. He tried to break it off, pushing him with his miniature hands but instead, Kaito run his hands behind the glasses kid's back pulling him closer making their body in contact with each other.

Kaito force his tongue to enter in his mouth, swirling it around with Conan's tongue. Conan certainly was getting aroused by that sweet kiss. And he didn't deny it, he _loved_ it. Conan wanted for this kiss to go on forever, unfortunately Kaito let go of the kiss. Kaito took off his right glove and caressed his cheeks. "So? Will you tell?"

"...I am Kudo Shinichi." Conan let out his small voice, still being dazed by Kaito. Kaito let go of him, smiling.

"Thank you my dear detective. Let us meet once more under the moonlight." He grabbed his coat and his cape and threw smoke bombs on the floor. Conan shield himself, coughing from all the smoke. Once it clears out, he disappear. A strong gust of wind led into the room, flailing the curtains. He glance back to the window, fully open while the light of the moon shine inside the room. His eyes got lock on just below the window where a white rose laid on the floor with a letter underneath.

He jumped of the bed and went straight forward to the rose and the letter, picking both of it. He read the letter that he made him blush once again.

 _ **Dear Tantei-kun.**_  
 _ **I'll visit you another time,**_  
 _ **Kudo Shinichi...*Kid's doodle***_  
 _ **Ps. I love you.**_

 _You thief. Don't ever visit me..._

The next day, Kaito hummed happily, moving his head left and right. Until Aoko stormed in, slamming the desk of his. He was furiously mad at Aoko, almost wanting to scold her. But nah, he was in good mood. Aoko wanted to talk but instead, Kaito did first.

"Aoko...please. Don't try to interrupt. Just...go away." He told Aoko. Kaito went back to humming, and Aoko walked away slowly to her other friend.

The answer was already given. He knew his identity. And surely, he fell in love with him.


End file.
